HuskyTown!
HuskyTown is a game rated 10+ You cannot play it on Atari, NES, Game Boy, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, Nintendo DS Lite, Nintendo DSi, Nintendo DSi XL. You can only play it on Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo 3DS XL (has better and bigger graphics), Game Boy Color, Wii, Wii U, Game Boy Advance SP. They sell games for each system. Plot There was a happy place called HuskyTown. Every husky in huskytown would laugh, love, and have fun! But one gray day a husky named Wolfred drew in the Book of Moon. Then his drawings turn evil and he turns evil. One day a Purple and white husky named Rose is crying out to the one whos playing. He/She picks Rose up and asks whats wrong. She says that Wolfred is going to kill the major of HuskyTown. Then when Wolfred picked up the book of moon he ripped it apart. Everyone tries to help the major but he sadly dies. The Huskies of HuskyTown try battling Wolfred, which kills alot of huskies. The book about Wolfred's Life says that when he was 17 he killed his mom and dad, the two huskies that have taken care of him his whole life. Then the final boss battle comes and the Huskies kill Wolfred. Controls Circle Pad = Move X = Attack A = Jump B = Howl(Dog)/Yowl/Roar(Feline) Y = Bark/Meow D-pad down = Duck If you lose If you lose a life, your FooPet lays dead on the platform. Then you will continue the level with the life you lost blacked out. If you lose a life by falling off the platform, your FooPet yelps. If you lose all lives, Your FooPet will be shown sleeping in a black background. If your FooPet loses it's last life from lack of oxygen (such as drowning or being strangled or choking), it will be at the game over screen, except your FooPet will have an air pipe in its mouth. If your FooPet loses it's last life from burning in a fire, it will be at the game over screen sleeping in a fire. If you click Continue on the normal game over screen, it will show the hand slapping the FooPet, the FooPet wakes up and runs. If you click Continue on the no oxygen screen, the FooPet's air pipe falls out of his/her mouth, and wakes up and runs. If you click Continue on the fire screen, it will show the hand putting out the fire, and the FooPet wakes up and runs. If you click end, it will show the hand killing the FooPet with a gun. Then your FooPet becomes transparent. Then it goes back to the title screen. Unlockable characters Natasha the Husky = Unlocked when you lose a life 3 times. Angel the Husky/Belgian Shepherd/Arctic Wolf mix = Unlocked when you defeat Evil Council. Lexie the Fox (Will help you when defeating her evil form.) = Unlocked when you defeat Evil Lexie. Tony the German Shepherd = Unlocked when you defeat Evil King Cobra. Mayahzdog09 the Husky = Unlocked when you defeat Claw the Evil Cougar. Kyuubi the Lab/German Shepherd/Timber Wolf = Unlocked when you defeat Evil Council. Mousefox (Blu's little sister; half fox half mouse) = Unlocked when you save her from a forest fire. ("Thank you! I was scared!") Blu the Fox = Unlocked when you save him from the same forest fire. Rabbitfox (Lexie's little brother; half fox half rabbit) = Unlocked when you save him from being hunted by a cougar. Clyde the Husky pup = Unlocked when you save him from drowning in a canyon. Adventureleaf the Fox = Unlocked when you find him trapped in vines and save him. Rosepaw the Fox = Unlocked when you save her from bullies. Kayla the Eastern Coyote = Unlocked when you save her from falling off a mountain. Taz the wise elder Bobcat = Unlocked when you save him from being killed in a caribou stampede. Zeus the Lynx = Unlocked when you save him from being crushed by a falling tree. Rufus the Western Coyote = Unlocked when you save him from getting infected with rabies. Copper the Red Fox = Unlocked when you save him from becoming a coat while infiltrating the fur farm. Vixen the Red Fox (Copper's sister) = Unlocked when you save her from becoming a coat while infiltrating the fur farm. Delilah the Gray Fox = Unlocked when you save her from becoming a coat while infiltrating the fur farm. Tofu the Silver Fox = Unlocked when you save her from becoming a coat while infiltrating the fur farm. Jasper the Silver Fox = Unlocked when he thanks you for saving his friends. Category:Wow nice ms paint